Ebony Frost
by BookReads28
Summary: Bella was done. With her life, her responsibilities, with everything. So when her bestfriend offers her family's cabin as a getaway, Bella jumps at the chance. Little does she know what's waiting for her there. E&B. Loosely based off of the book Black Ice by Becca Fitzpatrick. OCC. Rated M for disturbing content, language, and future lemons ;).
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this story will be a little different from the ones I have done before, this one's on the darker side. This also did not come entirely from my head. This story will be loosely based off of the book _Black Ice_ by Becca Fitzpatrick. I read this book a few years ago and was immediately drawn in by it. I will not be completely copying the plot, only taking the larger things, but the rest will be my own. There will be short chapters, which is better for you guys, because it makes it easier to write when I don't have to worry about completely a minimum of 4,000 words per chapter. Also, I'm in school, which means it will be easier to just pick up my phone and write things down in my free time. I hope you enjoy this brief glimpse into **_**Ebony Frost**._ **I would really love it if you guys could give me feedback and/or suggestions.**

 **These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the major plot points belong to Becca Fitzpatrick.**  
 **The rest? Is all me :).**

 **Preface**

Thinking about how I would die was never an exciting pastime for me. In fact, I had never thought of it as anything but something that would happen later, in the future, never the present.

And now, death is all I can think about.

It's funny how your priorities change when you're placed in a life threatening situation. You no longer care about how close your GPA was to Jessica Stanley's while plotting ways to get her to fail Calculus.

You no longer care about what you were going to wear the next day to impress the most people, or what guys you had a crush on or the latest gossip at your school about someone who you will probably never see again.

You suddenly get your priorities straight.

I look down at my frozen feet covered only by some thin, cheap, dirty socks. I try not to cry because it's already hard enough to breathe with the gag in my mouth and, while I know he doesn't deserve it, I feel bad for the beautiful man who is ultimately the reason I'm going to die. He doesn't like it when I cry or wince in pain. He doesn't want to do this to us. I can see it in his eyes, that he feels like he has no choice, I wish I could tell him that he has a choice. We all have a choice.

Well, except for me. Mine was stolen from me.

 **Should I continue? What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii guys! Told you updating was going to be pretty frequent. Enjoy :).**

"I don't care if you fucked her at my house, your house, or even at the zoo in front of all the animals!" I yelled, "You still did it -probably contracted a disease- and I want you gone. Out of out my house and life!"

Jacob, my EX-fiance, stepped forward, his arm outstretched. "Baby it was just one time. We can still work this out." He pleaded.

I slapped his hand away from me. "Don't touch me!"

He rolled his eyes, "Bells, it was just one time!"

I was so annoyed at this point, I'm pretty sure I would have just left...my own apartment!

"One time? What the fuck, Jake! So if I stab your dick just _one time_ , does that make it alright?" I raged.

Watching his eyes fill with horror and him cupping his dick was the highlight of my day. No, my week!

I'm pretty sure I looked slightly deranged at this point, but you've got to understand that it was 4 in the morning.

Why was I up at 4 in the morning you ask?

Because my hoe bag of an ex decided that banging on my door and begging me to talk to him would be a good idea.

"Bella I promise it won't happen again, I love you." By this point, Jacob has dredged up some tears. Nice try fucker.

"But see that's the point!" I screamed. "I don't care about the cheating...and that's not good! It's not normal. I think you cheating was the best thing that you've ever done because you made me realize that I don't love you, I never did!"

I think that was the worst part, that I had wasted 4 years of life my with a man that I didn't even love. Hell, I was going to marry him for christ sake.

Jacob had the gall to look wounded, yet not heartbroken, "That's a little dramatic don't you think? You had to have loved me at some point."

I shrugged, "Maybe in a platonic way, but that's all. And I'm really sorry for that too but-. Wait. No, I take that back! You fucking cheated on me! I shouldn't be sorry! In fact, get out!" I yelled, getting riled up again.

Jacob held up his hands while he walked to my front door. "Whoa whoa. What's gotten into you?"

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance, "My idiotic ex decided to knock on my door at 4 in the morning, try and get me to take him back, and wont take no for an answer!" I snarled, probably resembling a rabid bear.

"So I want you to take your ass out of my house and enjoy your life with Chlamydia infested Jessica Stanley!" And I slammed the door.

 **(...)**

Being a lawyer was tedious, a lot more so than they tell you in law school. I was under the impression that my life was going to turn into episodes of Law & Order...wrong.

Because I'm the newbie, I've been buried under tons of paperwork with no end in sight. To make matters worse, Jacob works directly above me and has for some reason, turned into a little bitch who turns me into the office barista whenever he feels like it.

"Swan!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

I walked slowly to his office silently calling him all the bad words that I knew.

"Yes Mr. Black?" I'm sure he could hear the disdain dripping off of my lips.

He smirks meanly. "The paperwork you did over the Grayson vs. Holland case? It's wrong. All wrong. I need you to redo it and I need it done by Friday." He finished with a smile while I fumed.

"What?" I squeaked. "That case took me a month to finish and ypu want it done by Friday? It's Wednesday!"

"Yes." Was all he said and then shooed me away with his meaty hand.

 **(...)**

"I swear to God I want to kill him, Alice! I wanna wrap my hands around his stupid neck and choke him until he's dead!"

"Well," Alice trailed off, "That's mighty...descriptive."

I took a large gulp of my strawberry margarita and sighed, "Yeah well that's how I feel."

I called Alice, who has been my best friend since I moved to Seattle 4 1/2 years ago, immediately after I left Jacob's office. After ranting to her for a good 30 minutes, we both decided that it would be better if we met up for drinks to get drunk enough to forget the day.

"Have even thought about quitting, Bella?" She shrugged her small shoulders and wiped a bit of her wispy hair out of her face. "I think the center of your stress comes from Jacob or your job and a lot of the times, those two meet in the middle. It's not good for you to deal with this stress all of the time." She said in a soothing voice.

Ah, the perks of having a psychiatrist friend.

"And no, I'm not using my therapist mumbo-jumbo as you so lovingly called it. I just think you need a break."

I sighed, "I don't think taking a week off just so I can lay on the couch watching wheel of fortune episodes while consuming my weight in ice cream is really a good idea."

Alice squealed and clapped her hands together in an impression of a seal, "That's where I come in. My family owns a cabin in Forks, which is a couple of miles from here. I figure you could drive down there next week spend an entire week there alone, with just your thoughts and then you'll come back a better and revived Bella." She finished, smiling.

"Why do your parents have a cabin in Washington, they live in Chicago."

I asked confused.

She waved me away, "They're rich, and bored."

That explains it.

"So I can really spend a week at the cabin? Have you asked your parents? What if they don't want me there?" I said quickly.

"Chill Bella," she patted my hand a few times, "They are completely fine with it."

Well, it looked like I was finally getting a vacation.

 **Please Review :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, major plot points belong to Becca Fitzpatrick, the rest? All me :)**

I felt felt a breeze go by my face just before the large carry-on bag slapped me in the face.

"Stop day dreaming, Swan. You're going to the cabin in 2 days! And you haven't even started packing yet," Alice screeched in my ear.

I pushed her away from me and huffed.

"Fucking hell, Alice! If I have a bruise next week I'm going to kill you." I growled while shoving some underwear into the bag.

I could practically hear her roll her eyes. "No one will even see you so it's fine."

"Exactly. So I could go naked if I wanted and no one would see."

I reasoned.

Alice swiped the bag out of my hands dumping out what I had shoved in there. She went into my closet and I suspected I wouldn't see her for a while.

"I've change my mind," she yells from inside. "You do need to look your best because anything could happen! I mean think about it, a hot horny stranger could decide to knock on your door and you want to have hot stranger sex? You couldn't do that in your baggy jeans and sweatshirts." Alice reasoned.

I sat down on my bed chuckling. "So every time I answer the door, I should be in skimpy clothes? What happens if I order pizza?"

Alice peaked her head out from the closet. "Remember that time I accidentally walked in on you and Jake having sex?"

"Yeah. 'Accidentally." I said using my fingers as quotation marks.

"Well," she said slowly, "Let's just say that I'm positive his little cream stick wasn't getting the job done."

I sputtered, "His _cream stick_ Where the fuck do you get these names, Alice?"

She puts her hands on her hips, lifting a defiant eyebrow, "Not the point. I'm just saying that you should expirence what sex is like...with a real Cocktapus." She said winking.

"So you're saying...that you want me to find that with a random pizza delivery man in a cabin in the middle of nowhere?" I deadpanned.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

I rolled my eyes and started making a checklist of all the things I needed to bring with me. I was going to be gone for a week and a half. All by myself, in the middle of the woods. Most would say that's a crazy idea, but I seriously need a break where I don't have to speak to or hear anyone.

"Bella I think this trip will be good for you," Alice said quietly. It was as if she was reading my mind. She sat down next to me making the bed shake. "You've been...very stagnant lately. And by lately, I mean the last two years." She squeezed my hand, "I feel like such a shitty friend you know?"

I looked at her incredulously. "What the hell are you talking about? I brought this onto myself." I said shaking my head. "I stayed with Jacob for way too long and I was eventually going through the motions. Between him and my awful job, I was just drained and...I just really need a break." I sighed.

Alice's lip trembled and I knew the water works were on the way.

"But Bella!" She cried, "I'm your best friend! I'm supposed to have intuition about bad boyfriends!"

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe, but it's my job to leave said boyfriend after the initial discovery of his indiscretions."

She rested her head on my shoulder. "I still feel partly to blame. Giving you the cabin is about 75% an 'I'm sorry' gift."

"What's the other 25%?" I ask.

"We need to get you laid."

 **(...)**

"You have your pepper spray?"

"Yup."

"Extra food on TOP of the extra food you already have?"

"Yep."

"Fire wood?"

"Charlie, I'm going to be surrounded by trees." I sighed, while grabbing my shoes out of the closet and getting dressed for a run around the park.

"Okay, do you have an axe then?"

"No Dad, Alice said I shouldn't be trusted with that kind of tool." I said exasperatedly. I had argued her down for a whole 10 minutes before I realized she was probably right and killing myself or someone else wouldn't really help with the whole 'relaxation' thing.

Charlie chuckled, "Yeah that's probably for the best."

"Besides," I said, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and grabbing my keys, "The cabin has a heater and if that fails then there's a coal burning fireplace and if that fails then there are some portable space heaters, and if _that_ fails...well obviously the universe wants me to freeze to death and there's no point in stopping it." I chuckle.

"Isabella you have the worst sense of humor I've ever heard." He grumbled.

"Yes well, that's my way of trying to get you off the phone. I have to do my weekly jog."

The weekly jog was enacted when I single handily ate the entire Chick Fil-A catering that Alice ordered for my birthday party two years ago. I gained 3 lbs that week and Alice demanded that I work out at least once to week to balance my crappy diet. So I do the bare minimum.

"Oh okay. Well be safe, carry your pepper spray, and don't get kidnapped by any weirdos." He warned.

"Gotcha," I said walking across the street to the park. "I'll call you the day that I leave for Forks, Dad. Until then, be good."

"Ummhmm. Love you, Bells."

I smiled, Dad could be such a softie sometimes. "Love you too, Dad."

I hung up and begun my stretches in the grass. Once I was done, I got onto the walking trail and got lost in my music and the burn of my lungs.

Until I ended up on the ground.

I was disoriented for a few seconds, but finally was able to pull my ear phones out of my ears.

"-didn't see you there! I'm so sorry, I've never run into anyone before and now I've hurt you." A velvety frantic voice said from somewhere in front of me.

"You didn't hurt me," I drawled, "I'm pretty clumsy so really all you have to do to make me fall is ruffle the wind." I chuckled.

A pale hand came out in front of me. "I'm sorry all the same. And you are hurt, you skinned your knees."

I grabbed the man's hand amd stood up trying to ignore the lightning in my hand that followed it.

I looked up at my attacker and tried, and failed to hold in my gasp.

Have you ever seen a beautiful guy? Like, not feminine at all, but just a wonderful specimen of deliciousness? No? Well I just have.

I also took pride that the beautiful guy seemed to be looking at me in a similar fashion.

"Um hi." I mumbled.

"Hi," he said with a crooked grin. "I'm really sorry about that." He said sheepishly.

"It's fine I promise. I'm lucky all I got out of it were some skinned knees."

"Yeah..." He trailed off, staring intensely into my eyes.

I put my hand out, "I'm Bella," I said hoping to ease some of the tension.

His large hand grasped mine and my mind went straight into the gutter.

I wonder if he knows how to use those hands?

"Bella. Beautiful," Que blush. "I'm Edward."

Old fashioned, I like it.

I told him that.

He shrugged self consciously, "I've never really liked it. I was kind of stuck with it."

"Well I think it's perfect."

Really Bella? Perfect? You've just met this man and you're already telling him he's perfect.

A light shade of pink dusted his cheeks. "Thank you. I could say the same about you."

He took a deep breath.

"I know this is incredibly forward considering we've just met...but I would really like to see you after we leave today. Do you think you would maybe like to get some coffee sometime?"

"I-," I started.

"No pressure! I know this is kind of weird, I just think you're really beautiful and it would be dumb to never talk to you again." He prattled.

I smiled softly, "I was just going to say that I'm going to be out of town for the next couple of weeks. I'm leaving leaving in a few days. Anytime after that would be perfect."

He looked embarrassed at his rant, but he smiled anyway. "That's great. I'm actually going out of town too, a work trip. We should...um...exchange numbers. You know...so we can make plans."

He said sheepishly. I just chuckled and grabbed his phone out of his hand to put my number in it.

"I've got to go, I have a lot of stuff to pack," I said handing him his phone back, "But text me so we can have that coffee."

Edward's crooked grin spread far and wide.

As I walk away I turned back and caled his name.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you're beautiful too," I winked.

His startled laugh was worth the bright shade of fuschia I turned.

(...)

"Call me if you need anything," Alice said, her voice muffled by my thick jacket as she hugged me tightly. She pulled her head away. "Actually don't, there's no cell service over there so just find the nearest payphone."

I squeezed her back, "I won't need anything, Ali."

"You never know when you might get laid. And when you do, I want to be the first to know."

I pulled away laughing.

"I'm not getting laid in the middle of the woods!"

She rolled her eyes as I climbed into my truck, "Whatever. Drive safe. Arrive alive. Don't forget to start the furnace. Get some dick...and get some sleep too, you look like you could use it."

I drove away with a salut.

With my middle finger.

...

The drive to Forks was long and boring. It probably would have been a lot better had I not been driving, because then I could have at least enjoyed the scenery.

My sigh of relief when I made the turn onto the driveway of the cabin, was loud.

I turned off my truck and grabbed my bags from the bed.

I looked up and sighed, I really hoped this 'vacation' could be what I needed to get my life back on track.


	4. Chapter 4

**These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the major plot points belong to Becca Fitzpatrick.**  
 **The rest? Is all me :).**

Shouldering my duffle bag, I dug around for the set of keys Alice gave me before I left.

Unlocking the door I was immediately met with the comforting smell of pine and dust, I felt like this would be a great home for me for the next few weeks.

I went into 1 of the 3 rooms i knew were in the house. Walking in I could tell this was the best room in the house just from the view.

I had a clear view of the only thing that kept Forks from getting too boring: The scenery.

I went back to the kitchen to look for the instant hot chocolate that Alice had told me was in there, and fixed myself a cup.

I went to the back of the cabin and sat down in one of the patio chairs, closed my eyes and leaned my head back. The only sounds that could be heard was me sipping my cocoa and the occasional bird.

YPeace.

I eventually went back inside and unpacked my suitcase before lying down on the huge bed and burrowing under the comforter.

 **(...)**

I woke up to the sound of shuffling in the kitchen, which, when one is under the impression that they're completely alone, is highly unsettling.

I quickly grabbed the pepper spray I had packed and peeked around each corner on the way to the kitchen, praying that I didn't make noise.

I looked into the kitchen to see a tall blonde man with a bulky jacket on; his hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

His back was turned toward me and I could see that he was cooking something on the stove.

I cleared my throat and he jerked around quickly, his eyes wide and surprised.

"Umm. Who are you?" I asked quietly.

He smirks as his eyes look me up and down and suddenly my body was screaming at me to leave immediately. "Hello there, I've been waiting for you to wake up. My name is James, Sweetheart. What about you?"

"Marie," I blurted my middle name before I could think about it. For some reason I didn't want this man knowing who I was.

His sleazy grin widened, "Well, Marie

It's nice to meet you. What is a beautiful little girl doing all alone in these parts of the woods?" He stepped closer to me, the floorboards creaking under his weight.

I shuffled my feet uneasily and took a step back. "I'm not alone," I lied, "Do you know the Cullens? I didn't know they were letting somebody else stay here?"

I wracked my brain for an excuse to get me out of this cabin, I didn't want to be alone with this man.

"The Cullens should be there soon. In the mean time, I'll get out of your way and go."

"Now hold on, I don't know any Cullens, but I don't want to put you out." His smirk got a little tighter, "Stay for a while, I was making some chili and I have enough to share. My associate won't be here for a little bit."

"Y-your associate?" I stuttered.

He eyes grew flat, "Yes, Tony. He should be here shortly. We should eat before he gets here."

I took a deep breath and tried to stop my pounding heart. Another man in here was just what I needed, if I wanted to make it out of here unscathed, I would need the leave right now. I inched backwards in the direction that I knew the front door was in, "Really that's fine. Thank you for your hospitality, but I should really get out of your—"

He laughs loudly, the only thing betraying his true disposition, were his cold flat eyes.

"Sweetheart, if you keep backing up towards that door, I really won't be responsible for what happens next," he threatens.

My blood run cold in my body and drains from my face.

Seeing my reaction, his eyes dance with amusement. "Now sit down and eat with me." He walks forward to close the distance and brushes his knuckles against my cheek, "You are so pretty." He whispers, "We'll have to do something about that."

He grabs my hand and pulls me to the table, pulling a chair out for me. He pored what could have passed for chili into a bowl and placed in front of me.

As I sit down, I realize that I still had the pepperspray in my back pocket. He wasn't close enough though, I new it would anger him greatly if I sprayed him and I didn't want to stick around for the consequences of that. I decided to play nice for a while and grabbed the spoon with my shaking hands. I was getting geared up to ask him point blank what he was doing here and what he planned to do with me, when the front door slammed open and closed.

"James!" A voice boomed from the front of the cabin. "Who's truck is that outfront?"

Jame dipped his chin and cursed under his breath.

"We have a guest, Tony."

There were loud steps coming quickly from the hallway when the man responded back, "Guest? What the fuck do you mean we have a gue-" His voice choked off.

I tried looking anywhere but at him, seeing as he was the person that would inevitably help James with whatever he had planned to do with me. I wouldn't give either of them the satisfaction of seeing my fear.

James boredly made his introductions, "Tony this is Marie, Marie this is Tony Masen, my...friend." He said with slight difficulty.

I heard James snap his fingers impatiently. "Tony stop staring at the girl like you've seen a ghost." My head snapped up quickly and through my shock I could almost hear the malicious grin that crossed his face. "She's mine."

Standing in front of me was the most beautiful man I had ever seen...except, I had seen him before and he looks vaguely familiar. I scan his features quickly while he looks at me with barely concealed horror. It isn't until I look into his eyes and see the brightest shade of green that had only been on one other person I'd met. I was barely able to stifle my gasp when the realization hit me. Hot jogger guy was Tony. No, _Edward_ , was Tony.

And it seemed to me that James had absolutely no clue.


	5. Chapter 5

Standing _in front of me was the most beautiful man I had ever seen...except, I had seen him before and he looks vaguely familiar. I scan his features quickly while he looks at me with barely concealed horror. It isn't until I look into his eyes and see the brightest shade of green that had only been on one other person I'd met. I was barely able to stifle my gasp when the realization hit me. Hot jogger guy was Tony. No, Edward, was Tony._

 _And it seemed to me that James had absolutely no clue..._

I watched as Edward...,Tony's, features evened out into something more cold and controlled. There was still something in his eyes that unsettled me...fear. I'd like to think that that fear was for himself for whatever reason, but a nagging feeling within me told me that I was the target of his concern.

"Who is she?" He asked in a gruff voice while staring straight at me.

James rolled his eyes, "I just fucking told you. This is Marie." He sat up in his chair and crossed his arms almost defiantly. "She's decided to join us for a while."

Picking up that Edward wasn't one of James' biggest fans, I looked to him and pleaded with my eyes that he would remain quiet about my true identity...assuming he remembered it.

Now that I think about it, our run-in could've just been a ploy to kidnap and kill me at a later date.

And with that, my potential ally was nonexistent.

Edward gave a slight nod and I let out a little sigh of relief, which only gave way to a gasp at his next words. "And by 'she decided to join us' you mean she can't leave?" He asked dryly.

James let out a dark chuckle, "Such a debby downer, T, but yes. You are correct. I don't need her talking to anybody."

My mouth opened before I could stop it, "Talk to anybody about what?"

James leered at me as he stroked his greasy ponytail. "Wouldn't you like to know, Sweetheart."

I shrunk back and closed my eyes briefly, taking a calming breath.

James slapped the table, making me jump, and stood up. "Okay. I have some business to attend to", he said with a malicious grin. "Sweetheart, you will stay here and keep Tony company." He looked to Edward, who's face wore a deep scowl, and slapped his shoulder, "Dude lighten up. We don't wanna leave a bad impression on the Lady here do we?" He chuckled grossly and tilted his chin in front of himself to single that Edward should follow him to the door.

I sat there staring at the bowl in front of me, trying to come up with a way to escape without major injury to myself or any others that might get caught in the cross hairs. There were two exit points not including the windows, but knowing my luck I would probably fall out and break something leaving me completely incapacitated. I couldn't run far because we were smack dab im the middle of the woods. If I escaped with my truck I would have to have a major head start considering how loud and slow it was.

My thoughts were stopped by the slamming of the front door and foot steps coming back into the kitchen.

I felt Edward in the room as he stopped and silence engulfed us.

"Bella," he whispered hoarsely.

So he did remember.

I chuckled humorously, "So much for our date then."

I heard him swallow loudly as he pulled out the chair to my left and sat down heavily, like the weight of the world is on his shoulders.

"Well while this isn't how I pictured meeting with you for the second time, I don't think this warrants the loss of our date."

I turned to him quickly in shock, "Um yes it does! I don't care how hot you are, conspiring with my kind of kidnapper means that I'm not going out with you! I could never trust you."

His eyes brighten a little with mirth. "I'm sorry we had to meet this way, but I promise it's not what it looks like. My name really is Edward. Edward Masen. And even though that jackass seems to fall for it well enough, I don't like that fucker, not even a little bit."

"Why do you hang out with him then?" I questioned.

"I can't tell you why. Not right now at least," He said as he ran his hand through his hair, hair that I just noticed was slightly darker than when we met before. Dyed.

I remembered James speaking with him earlier.

"What did James want to talk to you about?" I gestured to the front door.

He grimaced, "He was trying to stake his claim really. He was told me not to touch you, that you were his and that bad things would happen if I didn't listen."

Now I'm not sure how appropriate it was for me to shiver delightfully at the idea of Edward touching me, but I couldn't help it.

Edward however, took that response for what it should have been, revulsion and fear from James' words.

He grabbed my hand with his larger and warmer ones, "Bella I swear to you that I will not let him hurt you. I swear to you that he will not get the chance to do anything and you will be walking out of this cabin perfectly fine." He paused, looking urgently into my eyes, "I need you to not stir up anything though. I will protect you, but unless he goes to far, it can only be subtly. James can't know that I've been conspiring against him, alight?"

I nodded slowly as acceptance for the man in front of me swelled.

"Why can't you just let me go now?" I asked timidly.

He shook his head and looked at me softly, "If I let you go then James will no longer trust me and I need that trust in order for me to do what I need to do."

I immediately didn't like the sound of that. "Come with me then, we can leave now in my truck and he'll be none the wiser."

"I leave with you, and he will try to hunt us down because of how much I know. I can't live my life like that and I won't make you either."

I shook my head in confusion, "But if I escape and you get your revenge or whatever and then leave, won't that be inevitable anyway?"

Edward looked into my eyes guardedly as he waited for me to catch up to his thinking.

I took a few seconds for me to catch on and I sat up straight with a gasp, pulling my hand from his.

"You don't plan to-"

"Yes," he interrupted, "In no uncertain terms, James will be dead when we leave. I will send him straight to hell where he belongs." He said in a hard voice.

The silence stretched on and Edward finally looked up to see the unguarded fear on my face.

He grabbed my other hand and pulled my chair closer to him. "I can't explain now, just know that James Hunter is a very bad man that deserves everything coming to him. You should have never been within 1000 feet of that bastard, but you were and now I'm going to find a way to get you out of this. You need to trust me though, this cannot work without your trust." He whispered urgently, as if the man we were talking about was right next to us.

I looked into his eyes and I saw the determination there. If I wanted to get out of here my best option was to do exactly what he said.

I took a deep breath. "I trust you."

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


End file.
